The unknown from the underneath  information
by Bloody Crystal black rose
Summary: yume loses her family and clan when they're murder infront of her, then she bearly escape and she run into a man and hurts her ankle and she unable to stand up or even walk? so what will happen so find out and read it


-Age Six-

"Hello my name is -Wait should I tell you my name? I think it better if you don't know my nam-" I Stated

"Come on YUME! Where are you? You can't hide forever, you will slip up one time or another so why can't it be now I promises it will be painless!" Yelled the person I didn't know.

Okay let's start over- Hello my name is Yume Fuyu and I am the only person left in my family even my clan because the person who yelling for me killed them. And I don't know what to do he kill them all so that meant he is strong, very strong. I won't stand a chance in hell against him...

My best chance for survive is that I hide in the shadow and do not be caught and that my life depend on it ...

I can't even cry or even breathe...

I fear of being caught and being caught isn't a option to me...

I won't accepted being killed nor will i be weak...

It just I haven't have time to train, stop it ...Stop making-no- Blaming anything...You had time but you didn't use it...

Think is there any jutsu you know and can use to get out of this situation...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(come on you need to be faster)

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...(think faster now)

...(Faster)

...(faster)

...(faster)

...I got it the Shadow Concealment Technique- Kage Inpei Jutsu

So how that?

Can you really use it?

Yeah my dad show me just in case of situation like this!

Okay then by all means use it.

"Kage Inpei Jutsu(Shadow Concealment Technique)" I yelled out and form the horse hand signs faster than I could even imagine (okay fear brings out the best in of people). I stepped into the shadow right behind me and i merged with it.

In the Shadow World

It was like looking in the mirror...

Mirror of myself...

It is my darker self...

And for once she didn't ATTACK ME...

And to that I was Graceful...

How long do I need to stay here-no- the right question is when will it be safe to go out?

As like she read my mind, she said, "Wait a day time in here then go back to your world."

"Hey did my - I mean our family dark selves die too?" I whispered.

"Yes" come out in a little whisper if even that.

"Hey wait a second was it your voice that I heard a minute ago?" I have to ask.

"I am in another planes of existence so I think not, when you start hearing voices it the first sign that you're insane." She/Dark me plainly lied.

"Why do you need to tell a lie I am you so I can tell now tell me the turth was it you or was it not?" I demended.

"Fine yes it was me I didn't want to die because I am to young." Dark me Shouted.

So you want to be alone for the rest of your life? I asked.

"Lord no, I don't. Which bring me to this next question. Will you take me with you pleases?" DY (Dark Yume) asked me.

"Why should I bring you to my world first of all? and Second of all what are you going to do once your there?" I questioned her.

Okay I can said this felt wrong I am questioning my dark self -in other words- me.

"Because you will be alone too, and I won't have my own body "we" would share your, we would merge together and we will be very strong together. We will have two chakra sources, twice the mind power , and well twice everything." DY Mentioned.

"And won't that draw attention to us more then." I announced.

"Maybe but it better to catch attention with power than to not have power and be kill." DY said.

"So So true but i don't know about this!" i pronounces to her.

"It a yes or no Question! just answer it!" DY yelled with anger..

"I decide to said-..."

"Help me I am being pulled back I don't wanna go back please help me!" I yelled in fear of death.

"What are you willing to do to not go back there?" DY asked me.

"Fine!, Yes! just stop him from pulling me back there!" I answered to quickly for my liking but it was the only option.

"Wait I demends some request on this what ever this is" I said in protest.

"Fine what are your demends then?" DY asked me.

"First is not to take over my-our- body unless we are going to death, or I am knocked unconscoius, or I ask you too. Second when you do, you need to promise you won't kill anyone unless they try to kill us first. And last but not least when your in control of my body you will not do anything I won't do. I have a right to add or take away any of the demends at any time, day or reason. I will not be question and those are my rules and I don't care if you like them or not. If you don't get over it." I didn't request it was a demend that you would never want.

"Fine whatever let's get this over before you get suck back!" DY said/yelled.

"What? It was that easy, will that mean you want out of here pretty bad... Okay let's started then..." I stated.

"Now listen to me vveee-rrryyy carefully okay?-insert me nodding my head-learn these hand signs prefectly and do not mess up your life demends on it okay?-insert another head nod-Horse, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon and when you got that down you only have to use (Rabbit) then you have to said 'Akuma no Kankin jutsu (Demon Imprisonment Technique).' Got it?" DY informed me very careful.

"I think so- " I Started.

"There no I think so it yes or no, you got it or not, there is no maybe get in your head you will die of you do it incorrectly!" DY replied yelling.

"Okay then I got," I said.

"Hopely you understand how important i mean we will both die if you do it wrong right ?" DY said in a sweet but dark voice.

"Okay I realize this is really important" I answered her

Then I said "Akuma no Kankin jutsu (Demon Imprisonment Technique)" and perform the hand signed Horse, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon faster than I thought I could..

Then I felt a sharp...(sharp what?)...

...

I don't remember oh...no...

What happen?

A sharp?

Of what?

...

You can now stop reading

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

I mean it stop reading I'm pretty sure you have something better too do right?

No well I thank you for reading this far

...

Then I felt a sharp...(sharp what?)...

...

I don't remember oh...no...

What happen?

A sharp?

Then I felt a sharp like razor sharp pain everywhere and worse thing about I couldn't find out where it was come from...

Back to the Real World

And just like that the pain was gone as fast as it came... I felt relief...

'Keep focus or we will be kill...Now check your surrounding do you feel any types of energy sources.' DY babbled about.

"Nope, nothing." I said outloud.

'Inside voices what if he hiding he energy source and waiting for us to come out of hiding...Did you think of that? Always look under and underneath... Everything as a meaning and nothing is never nothing got that and remember nothing is as see don't really trust your eye's they lie.' DY stated to me like a teacher.

'Yes sensei' I replied back to her.

'Fine let's take a risk, life never fun if you don't have adventure. So how fast can you run Yume?' DY said in a very serious voice.

'Not fast but I can run across this courtyard in ten seconds... Why?' I replied with an question at the end.

Because we are going to run that distance and find help if we can get any...' DY told me.

'Fine we run on three right?' I asked her.

'Yes on three...' DY said.

'One...' I started.

'Two...' DY continued.

'Three...' And we both finished.

We run like are lifes depended on this run and it did.. We made across the courtyard under two second which was like a record for me...

And the worse thing happen a ran into someone and he knocked me down ...Hard...I think I might of broke my butt...Don't laugh I am being serious!

I tried to get up but something is wrong with my ankle because it black and blue and is swollen twice it orginal size. I tried to put some weight on to and screamed in pain...No I am going to die...All thanks to a stupid boy...

"Oh I am so sorry but must go back please forgive me!" I said on a polite voice. I kept bowing to him to show repect to my older.

His vein on his forehead kept twitching it almost made me laugh...

Then I heard the worse sound of my life, "There you are Miss Yume, I have been looking for you everywhere, but I found you at last." The strange man said.

I did the last thing I could think of, I said outloud, "Ninpou: Kumoriguro (Ninja Art: Blackmist)" then I formed the hand signs Snake and Dragon.

I watched as black mist covered this area and I turn to run away.

And as I went to run away I saw red glowing eyes staring at me. Glaring at me, like they knew I was here like they can see me though the black mist. Coming at me to kill me or save me? I don't know but I scared I don't know what to do. Everything started to blur and stay very still at the same time. Then the last thing I expected was that my jutsu started to fade away from me because I lost control over it.

He grab me and I was about to scream and before I can he covered my mouth with his hand. Then he threw me over his shoulder and ran, he ran, he ran fasted. Very fast huh, faster than my eye could see. To fast for me so I shut my eyes so I didn't throw up.

Ten minutes later

And finally he put me down it's seen like forever between from where come from my clan's courtyard. I found myself on the floor in a place I didn't know or I am pretty sure I didn't know. But I feel very safe and I don't I know why though?

Though he stay infront of me and he gave me his hand to help me up.. And I took it to get up...

"Why did you help me? I wanted to die! Please WHY PLEASE WHY?" I cried then I finished with yelling.

He looked at me weirdly. And he just "...hn..."

Which confused me alot to no end.

I crawled to a corner and layed in a fetal position and just...

I just CRIED...

I cried myself to sleep...

Sometime later

I don't remember when I fell asleep... Where am I? What happened last night? I don't remember...

Uhhhh... so not good... still not awake... Anything still is blur, blurrie... I think I am going to throw up!

But I don't..

When my vision clears up I sit up and look around to see no one here. I slowly get up...

I feel pain everywhere...

My stomach...

My heart...

My head...

My soul...

Do I need to continue?

Okay...

It's so painful but it die down to sub-powerful pain and I will live.

I balance my weight on the wall just to have to walk through the hallway. And I got half way there and I fell on my knee's and started crying again... It felt like I can't breathe...Like there a stone on my chest making hard to breathe...

"I am the on-n-l-l-y o-on-ne le-ef-ft n-no on-ne but m-me!" I yelled at no one sobbing.

"WHY? M-Me! T-th-e-ey a-ar-e go-one, Why do-oes ka-ami h-ha-te me?" I whisper to myself and no one at all.

I heard an "...Hn..." in the distance from me..

Then I look around and see that "guy" (pointed fingers here) that save me from die last night..

'Why? is he still here? is he my bodyguard?' I thought in my head.

"Plea-se ju-ust le-eav-ve m-me a-al-on-ne," I whisper to him.

"Hm...No" left his lips with a frown.

"Plea-ase le-eav-ve m-me a-alon-ne" I said in a whisper/yelled.

"NO I can't" He said

"Just leave me alone you stupid darn JERK!" I yelled at him.

His facial emotion was blank and he frowned even more (if possible).

An silence ".Hn..." hung in the air.

I tried to pick myself up but surely failed... And he came tried to help me but he was off- balanced and he fell trying to pick me up...

And fell right on top of me... hurting me.

And blackness swarmed my vision and my head felt light-headed. He acted quickly that I could imagine he could. He was off me as quickly as you could say, "Pink Cookies."

'Oh God I am going to be balck and blue tomorrow.' I saided to myself.

"How can I let this happen?" I muttered to myself.

"What happen?" the first real sentence to come out of his mouth, which surprised me.

"That all my family member are slain but me." I said in a tiny little voice.

"And?" hung the air unspoken.

But he said "...hm..."

"Gur I dislike you can you just leave me alone no- " I didn't get to finish because felt the hair on the back of my neck stood straigth up, but I didn't know why though, I need to know why.

Shush, we need to move now; I sense something and do not wave it off as nothing, trust me. How do you think I survived the attack on my clan? They didn't believe me when I told them, either." I mentioned.

"Hm.. (translates to whatever you say? I think) " He said to me.

And I just blink and then stare at him.

But he just smirked... and his smirk made me want to smile...

And I was going to but someone knocked down the door getting in the room and the moment was gone and I didn't want to smile anymore...So to bad, so so sad. ;(

But life give you moments and you make the best of then... until there taken away from you.

It looked like he was annoyed his twitching started up again but this time it was worse than before. Well it made him a little cute in my dictionary.

So back to the knocked down door so who was it...

Well it's my best friend Tsuki Shiro (meaning White Moon).

She tackled me to the floor crying about my family and she kept saying, 'she was sorry for my lost' over and over again.

And the hug was what I needed at the time... I mean I really needed it and I started to sobbing and my breathing coming fast, very fast. "Tsuki thank you but can you let go I can breath." I said in short breathes...

"No cry all you want but I am not letting go." Tsuki said.

"Thanks so much," I repied back.

"They're in a good place now, just think of that." Tsuki said quietly.

But this is where I said my goodbye till next time

...

Your dear Writer,

Bloody Crystal Black Rose

; p


End file.
